Scarlet Lupus
'' ‘Kiddo you picked the wrong person to rob from.’'' ____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Scarlet lupus, prefers scar. Age: 222 DOB :6/15/2265 Height: 5’5 Hair: Fire red, the sides have fallen out from the radiation, Scar ties it back into a fishtail braid with cactus blooms in the end Eyes: They are almond shaped, Prewar they were green, post war they are black. Family: Father: Jake Lupus (Dead from radiation sickness) Mother: Julia Lupus (Dead from starvation) Bio: If there was one word to describe Scar life prior to the bomb being dropped it would be boring. Scar has complaints being from an upper middle class family, but it was dull. The only real joy she got out of life was going to shoot range with her dad who was a cop. Scar mom was a middle school teacher. Julia wanted Scar to be a teacher but Scar found it to dull for her liking. The day the bomb dropped Scar was only twenty-two and going to school at Roger Williams, the sirens went off and she went underground, sadly not many made it to the fallout shelter at the college. Those who did make it waited, and emerge to see all the death, and destruction that the bomb caused. They asked if she wanted to stay but she said no and went to find her family. Sadly, they were both dead. Scar buried them and knew she couldn’t stay here, and ventured off into the new world. Time went on and Scar thought she was going to die from radiation sickness, very much like her father but when she didn’t and was turned into what people were calling ghouls she saw this as a good thing. Among the good things that came here way was her pet wolf who she named bite. It was many years later that Scar found her true calling in life, working as a cavern guard. Now she and bites live in and around the Commonwealth taking cavern jobs for Old Man Stockton or any other trader that might need her help. Scar is dating Eli. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Occupation: cavern guard for Old Man Stockton. States and perks: S. 7 P. 8 E. 6 C. 3 I. 4 A. 5 L. 7 Perks: Wasteland Whisper Gunslinger rifleman Strengths: Great aim, strong, kind, experience, knowhow of the trade routes, people person, loves animals Weakness: Accident prone, gets lost way too easily, might be a people person but doesn’t like people, not good at haggling, a heavy drinker and smoker, tends to get into fights that she can’t win. Radstag backpack. Clothing: Tan trench coat, tan fedora with yao guai teeth in the brim, white shirt, flannel shirt, jeans, boots, fingerless gloves, a yao guai tooth neckless, leather armor. Gear: Leaver action shoot gun, comfort grim pipe pistol, and switch blade. Pets: She has a pet wolf named bites, that somehow turned into a ghoul. Bites is an average sized wolf that looks to have a very bad case of mange but has glowing green eyes. He never leaves Scar side. _________________________________________________________________________________ Notes: · Scar has travelled all over, but still gets lost very quick and very easy. · Scar and bites have gotten into a ton of trouble of the years, from getting in fight bar fights, getting tossed into jail for skipping out an on tab, and few other things. · Scar has lost people on caverns, she just doesn’t like to talk about it. · Don’t hurt animals when she is around, she will end you. · Pre-war Scar had no idea what she was going to do with her life, she was going to college and was feeling very lost. Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul Category:Zacklover24